ZOD
by Lordheaven
Summary: Short Story/AU: Supergirl/SMV: National City is under siege from the Daxam forces. And on the day of triumph an old Daxam foe returns ushering a new age.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster but the words are my own.**

* * *

 **AU: Supergirl/SMV: National City is under siege from the Daxam forces. And on the day of triumph an old Daxam foe returns ushering a new age.**

* * *

 **ZOD**

 **Chapter 1**

National City still stood in awe and terror. Last night a fleet of ships soared over and filled the sky. This morning they all knew who had come. They were the last remnants of the planet Daxam, a planet in the Kryptonian system.

Their ruler, Queen Rhea announced her intention to take over the city and the planet and transform it into the New Daxam. This was met with panic and defiance forcing the queen to unleash her weapons and army onto the city. The resident hero's attempts of stopping them failed as she was captured aboard their main vessel. The DEO's efforts to thwart the Daxam's advancement also failed and soon stood captured as well.

* * *

Queen Rhea walked into her new fortress – the recently captured main facility of the DEO and admired her conquest. It was nothing like her palace on Daxam or any fortress she ever had but she felt pleasure nevertheless. There was something uplifting of defeating an enemy as abstinent as these humans and their pathetic defenders.

"My Queen," A soldier approached and knelt. "We have captured the last of them. The city is yours to command."

"Excellent," Rhea was overjoyed – finally. Now she would bring order to this new world and rule it unchallenged. But first there was one more thing for her to do. "Bring me, Lena Luthor!"

"Yes, my queen,"

Rhea did not have to wait long. Lena came in. She did not look too happy about all this. Rhea had hoped to convert her to her side and she made many attempts. Perhaps the truth will finally free her of the delusions she had surrounded herself with.

"Lena, dear," Rhea approached. "The last of the resistance is now no more."

"Victory is yours it would seem then," Lena observed coldly.

"Yes,"

"So what more do you want?"

Rhea smiled. Even in her cold demeanor Lena she was more like her than anyone else. She did it better even than her mother who was bitter until captured. Yes, the Luthor whore wanted to implement a daring plan but Rhea stopped her and though she had not yet decided her fate she wanted at least to win Lena over. "I wanted you to see the truth. You thought you had a friend, a friend who understands you and wants to help. But like everyone else you have been blind and oblivious to the truth waltzing right in front of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Supergirl,"

"I do not understand."

"Of course not, dear" Rhea said. "That's why I will show you. Come!"

* * *

They left the main part of the building and headed towards the prison part. Lena wondered what Rhea had in mind. She soon stopped before a door and ventured in .Lena followed and gasped. Inside the cell, she saw Kara Danvers, her friend.

"What's she to you?" Lena asked confused.

"You thought you knew her but you don't."Rhea replied. She walked to the console and pressed a button.

Lena saw a missile prompted to be deployed. "Are you crazy?"Lena exclaimed frantically. "You will kill her."

"If she were who you thought then this might have been the case but she is not."Rhea replied with a growing smile on her face and touched another button.

The missile exploded and Lena feared the worse but when the smoke cleared her jaw was nailed to the floor. Kara still stood. Her clothes were mostly burnt except for the red blue suit underneath with the inescapable S, the symbol of the house of El of Krypton.

Lena couldn't believe her eyes, Kara Danvers was Supergirl. A touch of betrayal flashed before her eyes and it hurt. Why didn't she tell her? Why didn't she trust her? She was not her brother. She would have understood… Lena's thoughts trailed off. Would she have understood, really? No, she wouldn't have. Kara must have her reasons and Lena knew them all too well. Her brother Lex knew who Superman was but never told a soul and yet he was hurt as well that his friend was actually the enemy and lashed out.

Lena knew why but it still hurt. She then looked at Rhea's triumphant face and understood why her best friend, her only friend would not entrust her with this secret. She could not allow herself to fall into the trap, the Luthor trap. She understood but it still hurt. She thought she had earned her trust.

"You understand now."Rhea said. "She lied to you. She lied to all."

"To protect the people she loves."Lena said. "I would have done the same."

This was not what Rhea wanted to hear. Lena seemed to take Kara's side. Or was she? Perhaps, the uncomfortable situation she was in forced her to lash out at Rhea. It is sad. She liked Lena. She liked her a lot. Perhaps she would give her some time to think it over. There was no rush. She would come to see things her way. Rhea still had her mother as an ace in the hole. Rhea will get her chance…

"My queen,"

Rhea hated interruptions. "WHAT?"

"An army approaches."

"What army?"She exclaimed her nostrils flaming up with anger. "I thought you took care of the resistance."

"We did, my queen." The soldier replied cautiously preparing to let his queen know the rest that will not be pleasant to hear. "But this army came with a ship."

"What ship?"

"It bears the insignia of the Yllyan Empire."

"What?"Rhea whispered with disbelief. She and her husband were instrumental in that race's demise. They couldn't have survived. Rhea stood rooted. This news was most unwelcome. She turned around and followed her soldier completely ignoring Lena. They couldn't have survived. Not now, on the eve of her victory, she would not allow anyone to spoil it.

* * *

"Lena," Kara tried.

Lena looked at her again. Supergirl, the woman from a dead world, had become her friend hoping that she would not be, no, that she would not become her brother.

"Would you have told me?" Lena asked though she knew all too well the answer.

"I…" Kara was not sure what to say. She did not want her to find out that way. They had become friends. She hoped she wouldn't be like her brother. "I honestly don't know."

"That I can believe." Lena said after a moment of silence. "I do understand your motives Kara but…"

"It still hurts."Kara finished Lena's sentence. "I know."

Lena composed herself. There will be a time to talk again. Now it was time for action.

"Let's get you out of here first."

"Lena, it is too dangerous. Find a way home."

"No, I'll get you out so you can kick her pompous rear and everything can go to normal."

Kara smiled. Lena Luthor was a strong woman and didn't enjoy Rhea's treatment.

"Kara!"

Kara and Lena looked around. There stood Mon-El with Winn.

"I'm so glad to see you both." Kara said relieved they were still alive.

"Why don't just stand there!"Lena exclaimed with a commanding voice. "Get her out of there."

Winn didn't lose any second more and got on with disabling the containment protocols. "This will take some time though." He added. "I designed that part of the system."

"What's going on out in the city?" Kara asked.

Mon-El shook head. It was not pretty. The Daxam forces were very effective. "Most of the people have been or would be enslaved and sold subsequently into slavery. There are very few that still resist."

"My sister?"

"I haven't seen her."

"J'ohn?"

"We haven't seen him either." Winn replied working on bypassing his own protocols. His pass codes got him and Mon-El into the building but he was cut out from everything else.

"My mother?" Lena asked.

"I'm sorry Ms Luthor," Winn said. "She was taken to the death camp or whatever it is the Daxam lieutenant called it."

"Where is that?"

"We don't know."

"Lena," Kara called. "We will find her."

"Yeah, of course," She was not sure if she wanted them to find her. She brought her nothing but misery but she was still her mother. "Are you done with that cell?"

"Almost,"

The door opened and Kara got out and straight into Mon-El's arms. They shared a brief moment before the building shook violently.

"Now what?" Winn exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here and find out."

On the way out they ran into several Daxam guards but took take care of them. They reached a window and the view outside was very belligerent. The Daxam forces faced small oblong crafts and an army of soldiers in dark purple uniforms and some uncanny looking weapons. But there was something else hovering above them.

"What is that?"Winn pointed at the flying ship just on the other side.

"It can't be." Both Kara and Mon-El exclaimed. They had both recognized the insignia – a silver dragon with outspread wings.

"What?" Both Winn and Lena asked looking at them and back at the ship. "What?"

"That…" Mon-El said pointing at the ship. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was a sight difficult to forget. His mind jumped back in time when such a ship had appeared over Daxam and he stood impressed. It was massive and imposing. Mon-El returned his attention back to the present and continued. "That is an Yllyan battleship, Royal Class."

"A what?"

"Who?"

"The Yllyans are a race as powerful as Daxam and Krypton."

"Were, you mean…" Kara corrected him.

"Yes," Mon-El said. "Were. They fell many years ago when Daxam invaded with the help of the Slavers. Their cities were leveled their planet made uninhabitable. Whatever was left of them was chased, enslaved and killed."

"But mostly killed," Kara added.

"Why?"Lena asked. "I mean other than being powerful."

"The Yllyans are special. They have special abilities and their technology in certain regards is more advanced than any of ours." Mon-El answered.

"But they couldn't be trusted when alive that's why they were killed whenever the opportunity presented itself. They were dangerous." Kara continued.

"Dangerous how?" Winn asked.

"Well," Mon-El said. "They have telekinetic abilities far beyond any species I have ever seen and they have an uncanny ability to learn."

"Yes, my mother called them the super speed readers." Kara said. "Their cognitive abilities allowed them to read and learn at an alarming rate hence the reason not to keep them alive."

"Such skills would be of great value." Winn commented fascinated.

"Yes, at first," Mon-El said while remembering the devastating effect of that skill. "But then they used them on their captors with great efficiency. The level of damage they inflicted cost many Daxamite lives and Slavers. So the royal court condemned them to death. They were too dangerous to be kept alive. They were not useful to anyone. "

"Apparently some of them survived." Lena noted.

"Yes, apparently," Mon-El agreed with a bitter smile. "They won't like you either Kara."

"No, I guess not."

"What is not to like about her?" Winn exclaimed earning Kara's smile.

"The most important thing, Winn, she is Kryptonian." Mon-El replied.

"Why would that be an issue?" Lena asked intrigued.

"It would be, Ms Luthor, because the Kryptonians stood by and did nothing to help them in their hour of need."

"Our leaders had other things to worry at the time." Kara said.

"I doubt they would see it that way Kara."

"Yeah, I know."

"Let's get out of here." Winn said.

* * *

Queen Rhea was beside herself. This untimely interference was most unwelcome. But it was an Yllyan battleship, fully intact and fully powered hovering above the Yllyan advanced battalion forces. She had seen those forces in action before and had no desire to do so again. But last time she had the support of the Slavers and an army of mercenaries most of which trained to fight specifically Yllyans and that battalion force.

Where did they come from? Rhea wondered. They couldn't have survived the onslaught she and the Slavers organized and executed. Perhaps this was a forgotten colony. But she was certain they had all of them destroyed. Where did they come from?

"My Queen, what are your orders?"

Rhea assessed the situation and despite her many advantages she did not feel confident. The Yllyan darts hovered close the battleship. These little stingers, as her late husband called them, were highly maneuverable and dangerous. She remembered the last stand of the Yllyans when they used the darts as suicide bombs. It cost the Daxam forces a lot of lives.

"My Queen, what are your orders?" The Daxamite captain Erthos repeated. It was unlike his queen to be indecisive.

Rhea was unsure how to proceed. An all out war would severely compromise her new world but perhaps there was another way to deal with them. She could stall for time and call the Slavers to help her out. They stand to gain a lot from such a deal.

"Captain! Send word to the Slavers. The Yllyans have returned to entertain their barbaric hunting desires."

"Yes, my queen," Captain Erthos nodded and left his queen's presence to execute the given order. The Slavers would definitely jump to the opportunity to destroy what's left of the Yllyan Empire.

Rhea noticed that the enemy forces were not eager to jump into a fight just yet. They seemed to wait patiently. She wondered why they were not attacking. She rarely knew an Yllyan military commander to be so patient unless he or she was up to something. She wondered what that purpose may be.

Their presence however provided hope for those who haven't yet submitted to her. And she couldn't afford that. She had to do something about this but what. Perhaps addressing her new subjects would do the trick. She doubted they would embrace her words but perhaps the belligerent view outside would convince them otherwise.

"Citizens of National City," Rhea began. "Our struggles are over. Together we will usher a new era for both Daxam and the human race…"

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster but the words are my own.**

* * *

 **AU: Supergirl/SMV: National City is under siege from the Daxam forces. And on the day of triumph an old Daxam foe returns ushering a new age.**

* * *

 **ZOD**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously:**

Rhea noticed that the enemy forces were not eager to jump into a fight just yet. They seemed to wait patiently. She wondered why they were not attacking. She rarely knew an Yllyan military commander to be so patient unless he or she was up to something. She wondered what that purpose may be.

Their presence however provided hope for those who haven't yet submitted to her. And she couldn't afford that. She had to do something about this but what. Perhaps addressing her new subjects would do the trick. She doubted they would embrace her words but perhaps the belligerent view outside would convince them otherwise.

"Citizens of National City," Rhea began. "Our struggles are over. Together we will usher a new era for both Daxam and the human race…"

 **And now…**

* * *

"…and we will be stronger together. But our security is now threatened by an invading force from a malignant world that wishes us nothing but harm. Their battleship hovers over our city. Let's rise together and vanquish this new threat."

Rhea's speech continued another ten minutes. She had to improvise but was satisfied with the result. The citizens of National City may have been dismissive of her and her troops but they were not about to let another alien force ruin what they have left.

She saw people emerging from their little hideouts and forming a mass against the invading force. She couldn't have hoped for a better development. They were buying her time so the Slavers can come and she could deal properly with the intruders.

Her flagship was primed and ready for battle. Her fleet had gathered around it as well. All was ready for the encounter. She now needed the Slavers and it will all be over soon. Then she would gather those stragglers she did not get the first time and life will continue anew with her as the new ruler of this world.

"My queen," Captain Erthos said entering the room, stopping and saluting.

"The Slavers?"

"They will be here soon. They were delighted of the given opportunity to crash what is left of the Yllyan Empire."

"Excellent,"

Rhea was now fully confident of her success. She did notice the captain still standing behind her.

"Is there something else, Captain?"

Captain Erthos swallowed. He preferred giving the good news first and then the bad.

"Kara Zor-El has escaped."

"WHAT?" Rhea's good mood evaporated on the spot. "How?"

"Apparently, the one called Winn and your son Mon-El sprang her free taking Lena Luthor with them." Captain Erthos was certain now the queen will explode with rage. In the chaos of the Yllyans' arrival, they had slipped through their defenses.

Rhea was not pleased. She had hoped to rope Lena further into her net while eliminating Kara Zor-El once and for all. She was too dangerous to be kept alive. Even without her powers she had succeed once to evade the Slavers. She had some help of course but that did not mean she couldn't do it again. And then there was Mon-El. She simply could not understand her son's behavior.

Love, he had said, Nah. The Kryptonian had poisoned her son with her self-righteous believes and misguided notions of right and wrong. She has to rectify this situation and pull her son back into the fold.

"Send for Cat Grant and bring her here." Rhea had a most splendid idea of how to turn things around. Cat Grant was Kara's little idol. She had her captured first along that mogul Maxwell Lord. She found the latter repulsive though rather brilliant for a human.

At least she still had Kal-El in her clutches. Kara had defeated him in combat and returned him to normal but she succeeded recapturing them both. Now Kara was free but not her cousin. He could still be a useful asset. Sadly poising him again would no longer be effective but there are other ways to motivate him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara and her friends have found a new safe house. It was one of the least known DEO's safe places. It was not on the main manifest so Rhea would not know about it. It did not have much to offer in terms of comfort but it would do for the time being.

Kara had now the chance to mend her relationship with Lena. The untimely reveal that she was Supergirl had created a rift between them and though she knew Lena understood her motives she was certain it felt like betrayal. She hoped they could resolve this problem without things escalating in alienation.

"Lena," Kara turned to her. "We need to talk."

"Yes that we do." Lena agreed.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way." Kara said. "I never meant to…"

"Hurt me?" Lena finished her sentence. "I think it is a tad too late for that." Lena turned around and sighed. "I thought we were friends. I thought… How foolish was I to believe it? Maybe my mother was right."

"No, you don't believe that." Kara sighed. This was not going to be easy. "We are friends."

"Kara, you came to me and asked me to believe in you. Hell I turned against my own mother for you and those aliens…"

"It was the right thing to do." Winn interjected.

"Winn," Kara said looking at him. "Stay out of this."

Winn raised hands defensively and moved away.

"Lena, I understand how this feels. But you have to see it from my perspective too. What was I supposed to do? Come into your office and say – 'Hey Lena Luthor, I'm Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl, aka Kara Zor-El. I'm from a dead world Krypton. Your brother fought my cousin and then got himself put into prison for being an overbearing douche bag. I work for Catco Worldwide Magazine and could you please assist me with this story as I have a deadline and Cat Grant will fire me if I don't get it…"

"Stop," Lena interrupted the fired up Kara with a smile. It was so unlike Kara to give in such thoughts. But given the current situation she could hardly blame her. She knew that she raised a valid point. How do you tell the sister of her cousin's archenemy that you are the cousin of Superman? And you have no ill will against her and want her to stand for what is right while her mother is hell bent on sending away or killing off all aliens. She understood that.

"I understand, Kara." Lena said. "I just wanted to point that you did not trust me enough to share this with me, your friend. I would have understood. There were times I could have used your advice but you weren't there." Lena referred to the time when she let her scientific curiosity take front row seat and by this Rhea and her army came to National City. Lena still felt guilty for that.

Kara knew all that all too well. But it is not that simple. She knows the dangers that come with that burden. Her friends bore the consequences of it. "I know. But it is always so complicated."

"The truth is never complicated, Kara Zor-El." Another voice interrupted.

* * *

Both Kara and her friends sought the source of the voice but did not find it.

"Only the implications and perception of society's circle present these types of complications. But the truth is always pure and always simple."

"Who said that?" Winn asked still looking frantically around for the source of the voice.

"All in good time, Mr. Schott," The voice replied. Kara could sense the smirk and amusement in it. "All in good time,"

"When the next millennium," Winn said still looking. But there was nothing there. There was no one there with them. How was this voice projected here then? Perhaps, he was a powerful telepath and they were hearing it in their heads.

"Who are you?"Kara asked. There was something familiar in this voice. She thought she recognized it but couldn't quite figure out where from. Kara tried and focused. The intonation and timber of the voice was familiar to her. She was sure of it. 'Where have I heard this voice before?' Kara struggled to remember further but the answer eluded her. She needed it to speak some more. "Tell me!"

"Kara?"Mon-El looked at her.

"I know you, don't I?" Kara continued ignoring Mon-El for now. "Tell me!"

Soft laughter followed and filled the room, and then the voice whispered. "Patience, Kara Zor-El, patience. We shall meet when the time is right not before."

"I need to know."

"All in good time, Kara Zor-El, flower of Krypton," The voice said softly.

'Flower of Krypton?' Mon-El thought. 'Who says that?'

"Now, you have more pressing matters."The voice continued as softly as before. "Find the Martian and go to Lake Baikal. There you find some answers."

"Lake what?" Winn repeated.

"What do we look for?" Lena asked searching for meaning in this cryptic message.

"Where the reverse streams rule the water, you will find the light of the creator. Follow it to the heart." The voice replied.

"What?" Winn exclaimed confused. 'Who speaks with such riddles these days?

"Find the Martian he knows the meaning of this." The voice faded away. "Good luck!"

* * *

This was not enough for Kara to determine the owner of the voice. He had eluded her strategy by lowering his voice. Flower of Krypton, this sounded familiar too. She had several classmates call her that (back on Krypton).

"Kara," Lena interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah," Kara said. "Sorry, it just sounded so familiar."

"Why would he want us to find this lake wherever it is?" Winn asked.

"It is in Russia."Lena educated him.

"I don't know." Kara said. "We don't have the time for that now. But we do need to find J'onn and M'gann, and the others."

"Unless they were captured…" Mon-El said.

"No, I don't think they were."

"Why? Because the voice said so," Mon-El retorted. He did not like the voice mostly because of its flirtatious nature towards Kara.

"He didn't say anything but he implied it." Lena answered instead. "It also sounded important that we find whatever it is at the lake."

"Lena, we don't have the time for site seeing." Kara objected.

"Maybe you should make the time." Lena countered.

"Why do you think it is important?"

"I don't know Kara. It is a gut feeling." Lena replied. "It is as you said people don't usually drop big bombs in a conversation for the fun of it."

Kara smiled. "That was under the belt."

"I have a good teacher."

"Alright," Kara said. "Winn, you and Mon-El will try and find my sister. Lena and I will try to locate J'onn."

"And the others?" Winn asked.

"Hopefully, they would be with one of the two or both."

* * *

Rhea paced nervously now on her ship. The Slavers have not yet arrived and this began to worry her. Then again, they could not mobilize this quickly. The Yllyans have not yet taken aggressive action but that could change quickly.

The humans of National City remained in front of their army but have not taken any action either. It was a stalemate. The humans from the rest the world however have mobilized their puny little forces and have amassed outside the city limits. They were probably waiting for their hero Superman. This put a smile to Rhea. They did not know he was her prisoner.

"My queen," Captain Erthos returned. "The human – Cat Grant,"

Rhea turned around. Cat Grant stood there. Her usual smirk was not on her face. Having suffered under Rhea's rule has wiped it off.

"Thank you, Captain, you are dismissed."Rhea said sending him away with a wave of her hand. She walked around Cat sizing her.

"Supergirl looks up to you, doesn't she?" Rhea asked after awhile.

Cat did not answer right away. Rhea was definitely up to no good. Why else would she bring her here? Cat thought of the possibilities until it hit her. She no longer had Supergirl in her clutches. But then why bring her here and the answer became self evident. She wanted to use Cat as bait. But she was not going to indulge her.

"Don't you have bigger problems?"Cat said.

"They will be resolved soon enough." Rhea replied with a devious smile. "Now answer the question."

"Is this why you felt the need to rally the citizens against those problems?" Cat continued to divert the subject hoping to extract more information for their current predicament.

"They are merely a diversion until my reinforcements arrive."

"What reinforcements?" Cat inquired incredulously. "All of your people are here."

"Yes, they are. But my reinforcements are in the form of the Slavers." Rhea replied. "You know the ones that abducted your people and almost sold them."

Cat stood horrified. She had heard of that. Is this what she planned to do once this was over? That is if she wins. But she can't win. It was unthinkable. It was unconscionable. She can't be allowed to win. Cat knew she had to find a way to speak to the people of National City… and then get rid of these Daxam forces. And…Cat paused.

A thought had just occurred to her. Did she just say – does Supergirl look up to her? That's odd. She was the one that usually looked up to her. Why would Rhea put her question this way? Oh, and it dawned her. She knew Supergirl was Kara.

"I'm afraid you got it backwards." Cat said.

"How so?"Rhea asked confused.

"I'm the one that looks up to Supergirl."

Rhea smiled. She knew Cat played her for the fool. 'Though,' Rhea thought. 'Is it possible she doesn't know who Supergirl is?' Even so, Cat will be the bait. Supergirl can't resist helping those in need. Rhea paced around Cat and quickly noticed the victory smile. So, she does know.

"How foolish do you think I am?"Rhea asked.

"Very," Cat replied regaining her usual composure. "You won't win. Supergirl will defeat you."

"I admire your tenacity however futile it is and foolish." Rhea replied with a growing dark smile. "But I do have a few surprises for her."

"She will overcome them."

"You belief in your hero is admirable, really. But it is misplaced. Supergirl will surrender to me so she can save you all from death or worse – slavery."

"You won't win this one."

"Oh, I will." Rhea said with a triumphant voice. "I'm patient, Miss Grant. However long it might take I will emerge victorious. And thank you for your candor answer, they were most illuminating." Rhea had what she wanted from her. Kara will come for her.

"Captain, take Miss Grant to the brig." Rhea commanded.

Captain Erthos promptly executed his queen's command. On the way back, he received a transmission from the portal. Pleased he returned to the throne room eager to deliver the good news.

"My Queen, the Slavers are here. They have just arrived through the portal. They will be here shortly."

"Excellent news, Captain, Prepare the troops for battle. This stalemate ends now."

The Slavers' vessels arrived and formed around the Daxam flagship. The tension grew up in the air. The battle was inevitable. What transpired next few could anticipate…

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster but the words are my own.**

 **AU: Supergirl/SMV: National City is under siege from the Daxam forces. And on the day of triumph an old Daxam foe returns ushering a new age.**

* * *

 **ZOD**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously:**

"You won't win this one."

"Oh, I will." Rhea said with a triumphant voice. "I'm patient, Miss Grant. However long it might take I will emerge victorious. And thank you for your candor answer, they were most illuminating." Rhea had what she wanted from her. Kara will come for her.

"Captain, take Miss Grant to the brig." Rhea commanded.

Captain Erthos promptly executed his queen's command. On the way back, he received a transmission from the portal. Pleased he returned to the throne room eager to deliver the good news.

"My Queen, the Slavers are here. They have just arrived through the portal. They will be here shortly."

"Excellent news, Captain, Prepare the troops for battle. This stalemate ends now."

The Slavers' vessels arrived and formed around the Daxam flagship. The tension grew up in the air. The battle was inevitable. What transpired next few could anticipate…

* * *

 **And now…**

The tension was palpable. None advanced yet. It was the calm before the storm. And it was then when it happened. A trans dimensional vortex opened in the sky diverting all attention to it. The Yllyans welcomed it as they were waiting for it. The Slavers and the Daxam forces looked at it apprehensively wondering what come out of it. The wait continued for some time and it happened.

A figure in a black suit with shiny crest flew across the hole in the sky and gracefully landed in the no man's land. He stared at the Daxam forces and in his eyes the glare was filled with growing hatred. The crest on his chest was that of a Kryptonian house whose name was feared throughout the 29 known galaxies. The man waited patiently before rising in the sky and speaking with a loud but firm voice:

"I am ZOD."

The effect these words had was profound. He could sense the growing fear across the enemy lines. A smile curled on his lips. He has always enjoyed that effect.

"General ZOD of planet Krypton." He added though he knew they already knew that part. But he felt it necessary to confirm their fear.

* * *

His smile faded and he focused his attention on the Daxamite's flagship. Something stirred in it. A hatch opened and a figure flew through. He recognized it at once. It was Kal-El son of Jor-El. What was the son of his best friend doing on the side of the despicable Daxamites?

"Kal, son of Jor-El," Zod greeted tapping his chest with his fist in the Kryptonian tradition.

Kal-El ignored that and attacked without a second thought ramming him into a building. Zod noticed the glint in his eyes. It was same glint he has whenever he faces his worst enemies.

But there was something more as well. It was an empty look. It was as though Kal-El was not in control of himself. Zod did not have the time to ponder much on the subject. Kal-El's attacks were relentless. He seemed determined to destroy him. Fortunately, Zod was not here alone.

Kal pushed Zod through a column that collapsed instantly, then through the wall behind and then into another column and another wall, and so on. The buildings they crashed in began to destabilize and collapse. Fortunately they were empty. All the people were on the street waiting for the result of this conflict. The fight continued for a long time before Kal succeeded to knock out Zod who fell before his troops.

Everyone thought this was it. But the hole in the sky opened again and another figure came through. It bore a most intriguing crest - a dragon with outspread wings and in it the S, the crest of the house of El. The figure landed near Kal-El who looked at it incredulously before falling to his knees holding his head. The figure before him held a green light in his hand. It was obvious it hurt him as well but this did not deter him. Kal wriggled in pain as the deadly green light encompassed him.

* * *

Kara and Lena followed a lead to find the Martian manhunter J'onn J'onzz. He had been spotted around the docking area and according to the witness he seemed to be wounded. Kara flew across the docking area using her x-ray vision to find any sign of her friend but it turned out that most of the buildings were lined with lead making it impossible for her to see inside them. She had to do it the old fashioned way.

Kara landed near Lena.

"Well," Lena asked.

"I can't see inside them."

"Lead?"

"Yes,"

"Well, we should split..."

"No, we stick together."

"Kara, we will cover more ground..."

"I know but we should stick together just in case."

"Ok," Lena said though she did not agree a hundred percent. She understood why Kara wanted to stick together. She still felt guilty for not telling her and also she wanted them to be around each other in case of danger as Kara could protect her instantly.

* * *

They advanced in the first building but there was nothing of value. The next one was vacant as well and so was the next and the next. It took them nearly four hours before they found what they were looking for. J'onn appeared asleep in the corner of a large room. M'gann stood above him tending to his wounds that appeared to be rather serious.

"M'gann," Kara called. "How is he?"

M'gann lifted her head and smiled. "He will be fine. He just needs to rest."

"Thank Rao," Kara exclaimed.

"What has happened?" M'gann asked seeing Kara's expression.

Kara told her everything that has transpired so far. M'gann found this development disturbing but what intrigued her was the cryptic message. Her people have been hearing about strange events around Earth's lakes.

"And then he said that J'onn will know what this means." Kara finished.

"You will have to wait, Kara." M'gann said. "He needs to rest at least a day or two. His wounds were severe. I was able to heal most of them but it will still take time."

"We may not have that time." Kara said. "Rhea makes it impossible to wait longer. She has brought the Slavers. We have to go."

"I can arrange transport to Russia." Lena proposed. "But we need to leave now."

"I'm sorry, but J'onn can't be moved." M'gann said.

"If we found you, so will Rhea." Lena insisted.

"She has a point, M'Egann." Kara said.

M'gann understood well the situation but J'onzz's condition did not permit for the proposed course of action. "Arrange the transport to come and get us here." It was the only way she would agree to this. "We do have to go to a lake. A water plane would be more suitable for this. It will not be comfortable but it would do the trick."

"Ok." Lena said and went outside to make the necessary arrangements.

"How are you holding, Kara?"

"I'm fine."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." Kara understood well what she meant but she couldn't deal with those thoughts and feelings right now.

* * *

Winn and Mon-El's search for Kara's adoptive sister was not going well. They had hoped to locate Maggie, Alex's girlfriend but that failed. She was not at the expected places but that was understandable given that they had to dodge Rhea's forces. They were still looking for both.

"Maybe she will be at a bar?" – Winn suggested.

"At a bar? In a middle of a war?"

Winn shook head. It sounded like a good idea in his head. "Maybe, I don't know."

"You, humans, are odd at times." Mon-El said. "Can't we track her any other way?"

"If I could track her, I would have done so already. And even if we wanted we have no tools for that."

"Well then let's get some."

"Sure, we just need to go back in to the Daxamite infested building of the DEO and do so."

"Oh! I see your point." Mon-El finally got it. It was not easy for Winn right now. He had basically lost everything. It was the same way he felt when he first arrived in the Kryptonian pod a year ago. His first waking thought was where I am and why is there a Kryptonian hovering over me? He was so determined and so scared. He had grabbed her by the neck while examining his surroundings. He realized in blink of an eye he was not on Krypton but some other world.

This world was the world of the Human race. And these humans were so different from him and from anyone else. And then there was Kara, the enemy. But she was nothing like he had expected. She was kind and understanding, and alone. She accepted him for who he was or at least who she thought he was until Mom and Dad showed up and everything went to hell.

There was still a way to stop all this. He knew what his mother wanted – an heir even if it comes from a human. But he already helped Lena escape why would he ask her now to return and do this. And how would Kara react? Well, he knew the answer of that. She would raise hell and heaven to have his mother disappear.

* * *

Speaking of, he thought her adoptive sister might try a similar tactic. But how would she accomplish that? He needed Winn's thoughts on this.

Winn considered his suggestion. "Well, there are some crazy things to consider."

"Such as?"

"Cyborg-Superman comes to mind, Lex Luthor or worse Luthor's mother."

"I don't understand."

"They are the enemy."

"Why would she consider calling the enemy?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"It is?"

"It is a saying on Earth."

"Humans are odd."

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"So which enemy would she pick?"

"Well, Cyborg is…well I don't know where he is. Lex is in prison and his mother, I don't know."

"Ok, what do we know?"

"Not much,"

"I meant which one do you think she might consider contacting for help?"

"I don't know man. Probably Mrs. Luthor,"

"And where was she lastly?"

"I would have to check."

"Please do as we do not have any other leads."

Winn made a simple search using his phone although he knew he can't find her that way. If it were that easy he would have done so before and they would have captured Mrs. Luthor a year ago. Still he had to find a way though he was not so sure Alex would turn to that horrible woman for help. Still, it was worth to try.

* * *

Alex Danvers was on the run. The Daxamite forces hunted her. She barely managed to evade them on a few occasions. On top of everything she worried about Maggie whom she had not seen since the beginning of the invasion. She worried also about Kara though she knew Kara could take care of herself. But the Daxamite while not as strong as she was were a formidable force.

Alex stopped to rest in some abandoned now coffee shop. She needed to gather her thoughts and strength. She needed help. J'onn would be of great help if she only knew where he is. She thought and hoped that M'Egann would be with him.

She was alone and she needed help. But who can she call? Maxell Lord was one option but she knew for sure he was not in town and now getting in town was not an option. There was another crazy option and that was Mrs. Luthor, Lena's mother. She has access to all Lex's research and stashed and she might have something that could help. Finding her however would not be easy as she knew how to disappear.

The other possibility was General Lane but with the shield active around city he would be of no help to anyone. Although these events would lead to cement his belief that aliens must be eliminated for good.

The other aliens in the DEO compound were simply too dangerous and she doubted even Rhea would consider letting them loose. This however did not leave her with many viable options. She needed help. The city and the world needed help. But who would answer their call? Who would risk it all?

'Never give up hope!' Alex's remembered something her father used to say. 'Yeah like that will help.'

There was no one left to help. And then she saw the sky open and something dropped from the hole. Or was it someone? She needed to see.

* * *

She left the shop and carefully made her way back to the DEO building. It crawled with people, the city's people. Their foolish bravery touched her. But she needed to see what did drop from the sky's hole.

She reached the main boulevard just in time to see Kara's cousin fight someone. That someone was obviously as strong as him. They fought for some time before Kal-El stood victorious and then the sky opened again and another one fell through the threshold.

He reached down with a green light in his hand that Alex recognized at once as Kryptonite. She advanced some distance so she could have a better view. The man was also Kryptonian. It was obvious as the green light visibly hurt him as well but the look in his eyes was adamant and he did not waver.

Kal-El soon crumbled. The man he had fought had just regained consciousness and was back on his feet. He reached the two and winced as well but mastered enough strength to knock Kal-El out. He spoke to the one next to him and the green light disappeared.

Alex wondered who they were until she noticed the crest on one of them and recognized it. It was the crest of the house of Zod. So that man must be General Zod. Why was Zod helping them? Or had he come again to rule over Earth once more? But more to the point how was he alive? He should be dead as Kal-El killed him all these years ago.

And who was the man next to him? His son? Or was it his protégé? Who was he? Why were the two leading the Yllyan armies? How come some Kryptonians got hold of Yllyan armies and ships?

The scary thing though was – how did she know all this? She did not remember ever seeing the crest of the Yllyans until today! So how does she know about it? Where did she learn all that? Who put this knowledge in her and why? Why can't she remember? And where did that happen? Where? When? Where? When…

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Based on DC comics' characters and the mythology created in Smallville (i.e. property of the CW network), and created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster but the words are my own.**

 **AU: Supergirl/SMV: National City is under siege from the Daxam forces. And on the day of triumph an old Daxam foe returns ushering a new age.**

* * *

 **ZOD**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously:**

There was no one left to help. And then she saw the sky open and something dropped from the hole. Or was it someone? She needed to see.

She left the shop and carefully made her way back to the DEO building. It crawled with people, the city's people. Their foolish bravery touched her. But she needed to see what did drop from the sky's hole.

She reached the main boulevard just in time to see Kara's cousin fight someone. That someone was obviously as strong as him. They fought for some time before Kal-El stood victorious and then the sky opened again and another one fell through the threshold.

He reached down with a green light in his hand that Alex recognized at once as Kryptonite. She advanced some distance so she could have a better view. The man was also Kryptonian. It was obvious as the green light visibly hurt him as well but the look in his eyes was adamant and he did not waver.

Kal-El soon crumbled. The man he had fought had just regained consciousness and was back on his feet. He reached the two and winced as well but mastered enough strength to knock Kal-El out. He spoke to the one next to him and the green light disappeared.

Alex wondered who they were until she noticed the crest on one of them and recognized it. It was the crest of the house of Zod. So that man must be General Zod. Why was Zod helping them? Or had he come again to rule over Earth once more? But more to the point how was he alive? He should be dead as Kal-El killed him all these years ago.

And who was the man next to him? His son? Or was it his protégé? Who was he? Why were the two leading the Yllyan armies? How come some Kryptonians got hold of Yllyan armies and ships?

The scary thing though was – how did she know all this? She did not remember ever seeing the crest of the Yllyans until today! So how does she know about it? Where did she learn all that? Who put this knowledge in her and why? Why can't she remember? And where did that happen? Where? When? Where? When…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **And now:**

Alex did not know what to do now. She had thought of finding Mrs. Luthor but now she had more pressing problems. How does she know what she knows? And how much does she know?

She looked at the hovering Yllyan battleship. It was impressive. And immediately she recognized it. It was the Vanguard of Luxis, a class four battle fortress, Royal Class. It had regenerative hull and shield grid, several tractor towers, four thousand Mexa missiles, forward array of Bi-axial and bipolar energy beams, twenty four Zealot Class space fighters, four Diplomatic shuttles Class Vent and two attack/boarding shuttles Class Verdant.

Alex shook head. 'STOP' she yelled silently but the knowledge of the hovering above vessel streamed into her conscious mind relentlessly. She knew details about it more than she knew about anything else.

'Who did this to me? And why? Why me?' Those questions popped up in her mind alongside the never-ending stream of information about the ship's capabilities and origin. She knew everything about that ship and so much more about other things. She also had a growing splitting headache. The knowledge that her head held was too much. She needed to rest but how.

"I hate doing that." She said out loud. There was only one thing she could do and that was to render her-self unconscious. It may sound easy on theory but it turned out to be much more difficult in practice. She needed to do it somewhere where the Daxamite forces will not find her and take her away or worse kill her while she was out.

She wondered though where to go. Her apartment was one option and Kara's was the other but those places were too obvious, perhaps Maxwell's loft or office. Yeah, that will be perfect. He must have a panic room. Yes, that would be the best option. She also needed some supplies. And she had to do it soon as the overwhelming knowledge would soon knock her out anyway.

She found her way to Maxwell Lord's building that was currently vacant. All employees had left it when the Daxamite forces had started their invasion. She had found a nearby apothecary where she borrowed/acquired some drugs she thought would help knocking her out. Reaching the top floor, she felt the first symptoms of her mind overheating, so to speak. Her vision blurred and she lost her footing.

"Not yet," She protested and pulled herself up. "Where is your panic room, Max?"

Normally it might have taken her some time before finding it but now somehow the knowledge she got helped her analyze the room in a blink of an eye. Lord was smart, very smart. Alex reached for the desk and found the hidden compartment where the open button was and pressed it.

The panic room revealed a crack in the wall behind the desk. Alex slipped through and closed the door behind her. Lord's panic room was well supplied and thoughtfully furnished. She locked the door and made a few necessary modifications. She needed to be the only one able to open it.

"All done!" Alex managed to sit down. Her vision was blurrier, her head spinning. She took the drugs and a glass of water and waited for the effects to kick in. She felt weak and the light around her disappeared. She lost consciousness.

* * *

M'gann helped Kara put J'onn in the ambulance that Lena had procured from somewhere for their trip to the aqua port. M'gann could have easily flown J'onn but they wanted to avoid the Daxamite patrols and therefore they shouldn't do anything to attract unwanted attention.

She only hoped the port of the city was not yet blocked by the barrier although that would be rather stupid if it weren't already covered. The humans would have already sought a way through there. But perhaps with the arrival of the Slavers the barrier had been lowered. What Kara had described as ships for the Slavers, M'gann was certain they had used the port side of the city to approach.

It was easier to place the portal above the water. It would create more waves but it would be virtually undetectable. That bore the question though how did the Yllyan ship arrive unless it was already here.

Yllyans, the name resonated in her. It was a race many thought extinct. Once they were the masters of the stars, the key explorers and the most benevolent race in the 29 galaxies. She had heard stories about them since she was a little girl. They were the most knowledgeable race among the most advanced. It was their greatest asset. That also made them the most annoying race too. Though they were not arrogant just annoying.

"We are ready." Lena said interrupting her thoughts.

M'gann sat near J'onn and they were off to the port where hopefully an aqua plane waited for them. She also hoped the water barrier was still down. Rhea's attention was now fully occupied with the Yllyans.

* * *

Winn did not succeed in locating Luthor's mother. He did not think he would. But this little exercise got him thinking where else would Alex consider going. She was most certainly still in the city. There weren't many places she could go if the Daxamite forces were after her. And he imagined they would be as Alex would be the perfect leverage against Kara even though the latter had already escaped.

So if Alex wouldn't go to the enemy and she couldn't go back to the DEO would she consider going home? Nah that will be suicide, Rhea would have posted some people there just in case.

So where would she go so she can stay unnoticed? Not many places. It is not that the city is small but still.

"Where would you go?"

Sadly Winn had no idea. He did not know her that well. Well they did meet after work at the alien bar to hang out and drink and eat. Not the two of them, all of them would go.

"Good lord, where would she…?"

"What is it, Winn?" Mon-El asked as he had monitored Winn's thought process for the past few minutes. He still found humans odd and this one was very odd.

"LORD!" Winn exclaimed loudly.

"Is it the most appropriate time for you to pray?" Mon-El asked perplexed.

Winn looked at him suddenly understanding the question and shook head. "Ah, not oh my, but the other thing…"

"You are not making any sense."

"Maxwell Lord," Winn replied. "She would consider hiding, staying out of sight. And the best place is a panic room."

"A what room?" Mon-El was even more perplexed now.

Winn grimaced but remembered that Mon-El though he fitted in more or less still knew very little of human eccentricities or fears. "Well ah, a panic room is like a vault where one goes when under threat or attack or even a meteor shower. Most rich dudes have one. Just in case,"

"Why would she go to this Maxwell Lord's place?"

"I'm not sure yet why but that building is currently abandoned. I imagined it was at the top of your mother's list to attack."

"Why would it be?"

"Well, Max is xenophobic. And as such, he may have had some weapons or other things that might pose a problem for her."

"That's a lot of speculation, Winn."

"I know but my point is Alex used to date or court that guy, mostly for information."

"I see." Mon-El said. "I think…"

"Anyway, if she needed a place to hide, she might consider going there. Lord's place survived Astra and her goons."

"Ah, now that is a far more valid reason." Mon-El said. "Where is that place?"

"Well, three blocks down,"

"Let's go!"

Just as they started to leave Winn stopped and slapped his head.

"What now?"

"How stupid am I?"

"Was that a trick question?"

Winn ignored him and suddenly remembered. "I couldn't find Mrs. Luthor. It is so logical why."

"Why?"

"The Daxamites already have her. She was taken to the death camp or whatever it was."

"Oh, I nearly forgot that part. So are we going to Max's building or the death camp?"

"Lord's building is our best and better shot."

"Alright them, let's go!"

* * *

M'gann, Kara and Lena arrived at the port. The water plane stood waiting for them. They took J'onn out of the ambulance and headed for a small boat. M'gann stopped and considered whether to join them or return to Mars where her resistance needed her.

"M'gann?"

M'gann did not reply. She still considered her options. J'onn was in good hands for now.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"I think I would leave you now."

"What? Why?"

"I need to return home. My people need me."

"J'onn needs you too. And I could use your help with the Yllyans. They do not exactly like my kind."

M'gann faked a smile. "What makes you think they would like me?"

"They have no quarrel with Mars."

"As far as you know, you mean?"

"Yes," Kara said and then pleaded. "Please stay until we've settled there at least."

M'gann ceded. "Alright, I'll stay."

"We should board now. The plane was able to land which means the barrier is down but for how long I do not know." Lena said.

* * *

They boarded the plane that promptly took off. They left the city behind them. Kara felt a tad guilty that she was leaving the city instead of going back and kicking the Daxamites' butts. But the cryptic message was more powerful. She needed answers. And she was not getting them in National City.

Kara tried to remember once more every detail of that message and the voice that uttered it. Where oh where had she heard it? It was so familiar that it was maddening. One sentence kept resurfacing – Flower of Krypton, Flower of Krypton. For the love of Rao, who called her that?

Not many, she figured. She was very young at the time. It was not something to be used as a courting method. She had friends but none of them called her that. So who was the owner of the voice? Who called her that? And why does he appear now? What answers would she find in an Yllyan settlement?

Kara had many questions and no answers. Was it foolish for her to pursue this undefined puzzle and leave her city unprotected? And yet, there was an Yllyan battleship hovering above it. Yllyan battleship, she had seen pictures of it and they terrified her. A fully armed Yllyan battleship, fortress class, is a ship build for one purpose and that purpose was destruction, complete and utter destruction.

Will she have a city when she returns if that battleship goes to work? Were they savoring the moment of revenge? Was this why they have not yet attacked the Daxamite forces? And now that the Slavers ships have joined in they still did not attack. Why? What were they waiting for?

* * *

"KARA!" Lena said loudly taking her off her thoughts.

Kara looked at where Lena pointed. She saw a trans-dimensional vortex open up in the sky and someone came through. She focused her sight and almost immediately had the urge of leaving the plane. She had seen her cousin fly off the Rhea's command ship. How was he there? Rhea had obviously captured him. But how did she make him fight for her? She had no answer but she focused onto what followed.

There was definitely a battle between Clark and whoever dropped out of the sky. Then it seemed it was over until the sky opened again and another one dropped down. What transpired then, she could not see.

The plane took them further away and Kara could not see the outcome. She could barely visualize the city's limits. And then there was something that attracted her attention. It was the battleship. It had changed its position. It moved away from the city and then dived into the water and disappeared…

* * *

Rhea watched in disbelief when Kal-El fell under the influence of that green light whatever it was though the figure before him intrigued her much more. Who was he? He bore the crest of the Yllyan Royal Family. But they are all dead. No one of them survived. She made sure. So was this some lost heir, she did not know about, or was it an imposter?

She got her answers almost immediately. She noticed the green light hurt all of them, the figure, Zod and Kal-El. So it affected Kryptonians only as the Yllyan soldiers around them did not suffer at all?

The figure turned to an Yllyan Captain and said something. Almost immediately the battleship began lowering its altitude.

"What are they doing?" She asked out loud.

The Yllyan troops gathered together and then with four powerful beams they disappeared. Rhea figured they were transported back to the ship. She noticed Zod bending down and picking up Kal-El, and then he and the figure rose above ground. Zod sped towards the ship while the figure's eyes came to life and shot a continuous heat ray in her direction.

She knew it was foolish as it couldn't damage her ship. The shields were up. The figure then turned around and sped also towards the ship.

"Signal our ships to pursue!" Rhea commanded as she saw the battleship turning around and leaving the area. "Where are they going? Raise the barrier immediately."

With the barrier up and about, the battleship had nowhere to go. What did they think? They can come and go as they please. Rhea will soon have their heads on a silver platter.

Suddenly the ship dived into the water and submerged completely. And while Rhea pondered why, a bright light illuminated the water and a moment later the ship disappeared.

"What just happened?" Rhea asked.

"The Yllyan battleship jumped…" Slaver captain Rhen replied as he entered the bridge.

"Jumped?"

"Yes, it is one of their most annoying technologies – water warp drive. It is just like the space drive but in water."

"WHAT?"

"They use it to jump from sea to lake and from lake to ocean." Rhen replied. "As I said, it is an annoying technology."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Slave-master Captain Rhen. I came onboard to see when you'd decide to engage the enemy which now is rather pointless since they just left."

"They would not just leave! Otherwise what was the point?"

"I guess we'll find out another time."

"Why are you here, Captain?"

"My masters are restless. They wanted to know why you are so indecisive since you made yourself unreachable for contact. You have been ignoring our calls. We should have attacked the moment we arrived instead…"

"You will obey my commands, Captain." Rhea interrupted him with authority in her voice. She did not like the ton the captain had appropriated. "I did not anticipate the arrival of General Zod nor whoever came after him but the Kryptonian prisoner served his purpose."

"Really?" Rhen asked. "I seem to recall he fell."

"My queen!"

"WHAT IS IT?" Rhea shouted annoyed of this rude interruption.

"The heat vision did not damage our ship but it left mark on a building behind us."

"What mark?"

The screen shifted to the building in question. The mark did not represent any house of Krypton Rhea recognized. Instead it appeared to look remarkably like a globe, a world.

Rhen's arrogance evaporated on the spot. He looked at Rhea and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"What?"

But Rhen did not reply for he was truly terrified of the sight. Soon she would be too.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


End file.
